MSGO/Upgrading
Assembly To build a new machine, you need a Blueprint, Materials and a Mechanic ticket. You can get blueprints in Gashacon, in a crate after a battle and as a Challenge reward. All required items are consumed. This can't be reverted. You can only have Success and Great Success when building a new machine. On Great Success, all stats already have small upgrade. Once you've built a machine, it randomly gets one of three available special qualities. There are two kinds of blueprints: silver and gold. Upgrading To upgrade a machine or a weapon, you need Materials and a Mechanic ticket. All required items are consumed. This can't be reverted. Each successful machine upgrade increases its level. Weapon upgrades do not affect machine level. Success rate decreases with each successful upgrade. It's not shown, but actual values are floating. If you happen to see a +0 result after upgrade, it doesn't mean nothing changed - the change just wasn't enough to get to the next integer number. There are limits to how much you can upgrade each parameter. Unit parameters Special qualities By using more blueprints on an already built machine, its special quality levels up. Starting MS do not have special qualities, so you can't use blueprints on them. (Should be no longer valid as of March 25th) You can see EXP required for next special quality level. EXP required doubles with each level. Silver blueprints are worth of 50 EXP; gold ones - 100 EXP. Level Machine level increases with successful upgrades. Level affects energy replenishment cost (higher level means higher cost). Lowest level is 1. On level 1, all stats have their initial value. When one parameter is fully upgraded, machine level is increased by 15. Maximum level is apparently 92 though, as shown by captured machines. Weapon parameters *It's possible to increase amount of available weapon upgrades using Master Devices from 10 to 15. Correlation between full-auto weapons fire rate value and actual firing speed, based on community testing. Upgrading fire rate from 1466 to 1472 increases damage output by 12.5%. Also, since floating values get rounded up, you get maximum effect even when the displayed value is 1471. Further upgrades are pointless in that case. Reset If you decide to upgrade a machine or a weapon with a different result, you can use the "Reset" button. Resetting costs GP. No previously used tickets, materials or GP are refunded on reset. Resetting upgrades for a machine results in it being returned to its initial state after building. GP Cost for resetting a machine's upgrade depends on its deck cost as well as a blueprint type. Source Resetting a weapon's upgrades always costs 1000 GP. Mechanic tickets Rates Different tickets give different success rates. Corps members get chance increase depending on corps level. Details under Corps page. Success rates decrease as parameter in question is upgraded. In general, using only Master mechanic tickets when upgrading a Gold-blueprint machine results in it being around level 55~70; 60~75 if you had Great success when building it. Silver-blueprint machine upgraded with regular Mechanic tickets ends up around level 20~30 if every upgrade was successful. Mechanic apperance When you use a ticket, mechanic appearance is randomly chosen. EFSF have Job John, Mosk Han and Tem Ray; Zeon has Simus Al Bakharov, Dr. Flanagan and Ginias Sakhalin. Both factions also have nameless mechanic apprentices. Though it's random, usually you can already guess result from the mechanic appearance. Mechanic apprentice: Failure/Success Simus/Job: Failure/Success/Great success Flanagan/Mosk: Success/Great success Tem/Ginias: Great success Of course, even mechanic apprentice sometimes gives Great success and high-tier mechanics fail. Master Device *When you use Master Devices on a desired unit, all of its weapons' upgrade number limit increases by 1. *Only appear as a large-scale battle reward. *You can only use Master Devices 5 times on a single unit (maximum upgrade limit: 15) *When resetting upgrades, upgrade limit does not reset back to 10.